99 Alcohal
by cemetarydemon
Summary: The gangs bored, so the girls have a sleep over. Instead of soda, they grab 99 alcohal. The poor guys are left to deal with 3 drunk girls. Oneshot


ok. i randomly had this idea in my head. the seed of the idea is from a story i am reading. so the inspiration for this story is thatnks to X FR3SH i think thats how you spell it. haha. so thanks for the inspiration! onto this wacky story.

The weather was a pleasant -14 degrees F outside of the Inn ( the one anna and yoh run). The whole gang was inside, scattered about the house doing chores or being lazy. It was just after lunch, and everyone was bored. One by one they all (coincidentally) came to the main room and sat in front of the t.v. Boredom was iminant in the room.

Without warning, Pirika stood up, annoyed by the lack of fun. Everyone turned and stared at her as she walked to the t.v. and turned it off.

"That's it people! We need to do something and I have the perfect idea." she said as she turned around to face the group in front of her. She had cought everyone's attention but Anna still looked bored. "The girls should have a sleepover while the guys do what ever guys do! Come on! It'll be fun. It'll be like a night out without leaving the warmth of the Inn! What do ya say? PLEEEASEEE1!"

A small murmur went through the room as people conversed with each other about the idea. Almost immediatly, Horo stood up and whole heartedly agreed with his sisters plan (cause he loves his sister a little tooo much). Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement but the boredom was still there.

"Ok then. The guys will not be able to go on the first floor, got it? That's now girl territory. You will be surveirely punished if you are found sneeking about." The look in Pirika's eyes warned them that they did not want to get that punishment.

"But there's only 3 girls! What could you do that'll take up a whole floor?" Every girl turned to look at Ren who immediatly shut up at the gleam in they're eyes that said 'you dont want to know'. All the guys gulped and agreed to the terms, as long as they could get their stuff from their rooms.

--10 minutes later--

"Every guy got their stuff?" Anna looked around the room at each and every guy to make sure they had everything. They did. She nodded her approval and looked over at Pirika and Tamao, who were bouncing up and down with excitment. "Ok girls, lets go."

Tamao, Pirika, and Anna walked up the stairs (well actually, Pirika and Tamao bounced up them...but ya) as Yoh, Ren, Horo, Manta, Lyserg, and Hao (hes good now) watched them go beforing looking around trying to figure out what to do next. They decided to watch a movie so they gathered around the t.v. and sat.

A few minutes into the movie, a loud scream rand through the Inn. All the guys looked around trying to figure out wht was going on. Before they knew it, Pirika was running around the room screaming like a maniac was after her, and there was. Anna and Tamao started chasing her around the room with something in their hands. The guys were plain confused.

Anna and Tam (im getting tired of typing their names out) were slowly gaining on Piri, so she jumped on the couch into Horo's lap screaming "SAVE MY HORO! THEY'RE GUNNA GET ME! AHHHH!" Anna and Tam pounced on Piri and dragged her out of the room and back upstairs before the guys could register what just happened.

"uhhh...what just happened?" Horo asked as he scratched his head confused. All the other guys shruged and returned to thier movie, which just ended (darn those girls and their timing .). They turned off the t.v. and just sat there, having no idea what to do. Minutes slowly ticked away...

--with the girls--

They had just gotten upstairs when Anna and Tam looked at eachother with a gleam in their eyes. Piri was too happy to notice, until they came at her with pillows. Laughing evily, they chased Piri around the first floor as she screamed her head off. Taking a trick turn, she ran down the stairs and into the living room. Screaming for someone to save her as Anna and Tam came into the room.

Horo didn't save her, so she was dragged back upstairs to be killed with pillows for the heck of it. When they got upstairs, Anna and Tam were about to attack Piri with pillows when Piri took out the couch pillow she had stollen and started batting them back. Pillows were flying as the girls hit eachother and feathers flew everywhere. When the pillows were merliy sacks, they layed on the ground and laughed as feathers continued flying everywhere.

When the laughing died down, all 3 girls' stomachs growled at the same time. Time must have flown like the feathers, cause it was dinner time. Slowly, the girls got up still smiling from their fight and walked calmly down stairs to instruct the boys to cook dinner.

When they got down to the living room, they found the guys gathered around the t.v. while Horo flipped through channels obviously bored.

"Hey boys!" all three girls yelled, catching their attention. "We need you to cook us dinner, we're hungry." Before the guys could protest, they were being thrown into the kitchen and giving them their orders. They left the boys flustered and walked to the living room.

"Do you think they can cook?" Tam asked looking at Anna and Piri.

"Of course not. That's why we're ordering out." Anna said as she took the phone and started dialing. "Hello Pizza Palace?" Looking at the girls with that mischeivious gint in her eye, the others caught on and were laughing to themselves. "Yes, we would like to order 5 large pizzas..."

--to the boys--

"NO THAT GOES THERE!"

"ARE YOU CRAZY! IT'LL CATCH ON FIRE!"

"NO IT WON'T!"

"YES IT WILL!"

"Where's the pots?"

"NO IT WONT!"

"Who needs pots, we're making burgers."

"NO PIZZA!"

"DIDNT YOU HEAR THEM, THEY SAID SPAGETTI!"

"WHO CARES WHAT THEY SAID!"

All the boys were argueing (obviously) about what to do. Flour was everywhere! the ceiling, floor, walls, them! it was mass chaos. Horo and Ren looked like they were going to kill each other with wooden spoons, Lyserg was searching despretly for a mop, Yoh and Hao were looking through a recipe book, Manta was stuck in the microwave (dont ask), and everyone and everything was covered in white. The door bell rang, and they all stopped. They all gathered around the door and peeked into the living room. They couldn't see the girls but they could hear them. It sounded like they were, -gasp- FLIRTING WITH A PIZZA GUY! They all huddled around and listened closely.

"heeeeey there, pizza guy." They heard Piri say in her most flirtatious voice.

"I think you better take those pizzas back, because compared to you, they're freezing cold." Tam said in a lust filled voice that shocked all the guys ( weird line but...ya im not master of how to flirt with a pizza guy ok?). but what surprised them the most, was what Anna said next.

"Come here, mister. I'll show you to my room." All the guys stood in shock, until Yoh sprinted out the kitchen and towards the door, the others close behind. Screaming to let go of his fiance, Yoh ran to the door at full speed. When he arrived, he found all three girls rolling on the floor laughing with 5 large pizzas on the table by the door. No sign of any pizza man (besides the pizzas of course).

All the boys were panting as they approached the door. Yoh was freaking out about how easily he could have just lost his fiance, and this only made the girls laugh harder. It took a good 5 minutes for the laughing to START dieing down. By the time they were done laughing, Yoh was done screaming and all of the boys were stareing wide eyed at the pizza, mad at how the girls tricked them into the kitchen for nothing and happy they wouldn't have to cook after all.

When the girls had regained their composure, they noticed the boys slowly moving toward their pizza.

"HEY! That's OUR pizza, not yours!" Piri shouted as she pounced on the aproaching boys. Anna and Tam looked at eachother before joining in on protecting their precious pizza. When all the guys were beat down (they didn't want to fight girls) (and yet they fight eachother, it remains a mystery), the girls triumphantly took their pizza and Tam went to get the soda.

When Tam opened the fridge, she saw an array of soda. She grabbed the nearest liter bottle and ran up the stairs before the boys could get the soda from her. She reached the room the girls were going to sleep in (they call it their homebase) and sat down on the floor that was covered with feathers and soft cusiony pillows. The pizza was in the middle of them and the soda and cups were next to it. The three looked back and forth from one another, until they came to a silent agreement, and dig into the pizza and soda.

--with the boys--

They were all crumpled on the ground. Slowly getting up to go to the living room where they would device a plan to get some pizza. It had to be perfect, otherwise...one of them might have to face the punishment...They rolled out the map of the Inn with all the heater tunnels, short cuts, and hidden doors marked, and started making a plan...

---back to the girls---

"Woah! This is some gooood -hicc- soda!" Piri said as she wavered as she sat.

"You're right! This is some -hicc- good -hicc hicc- soda! I want some more!" Anna said as she poured herself another cup of 'soda'.

Tam took the soda from Anna, nearly dropping it, and drank straight from it. "Mmmm...-hicc- good so-hicc-da." They had eaten 2 of the 5 pizzas and were drinking from the endless bottle of 'soda'. There was a loud banging sound coming from the door. The startled girls looked at the door as if it were a 6-headed monster, which is what they saw. They looked around. There was a dancing guy in a tutu, a monster eating some pizza, and a lamp "That lamp is sexy. Don't you think?" Anna said as she tried to stand up. "I'm going to ask for his phone number. Wish me twinkies and buttercups -hicc-" Anna wobbled her way over to the lamp. When she opened her mouth to talk, a weird sound was heard and echoed through the room. "Wow! Did i do that? Let me try again!" She opened her mouth and the sound was heard again.

"That's so cool Peachhy -hicc- Bunny! I wish I could do that!" Tam said as she tried to make the sound but only purring came out.

"Go Plum Go! Wooo!" Piri cheered on Tam as she tried to imitate Anna.

"Look BonBon! The monster is at the door! It's coming for us!" Anna yelled pointing toward the spikey headed monster at the door. The girls all screamed and ducked under the pillows screaming for mercy. The monster came forward quickly, and stole their precious pizza!

"You can't do that! Hey!" Piri tried to grab the monsters legs to stop him, but only succeed in falling over, and screaming about how ducks chuckle at full moons. The monster left quickly and closed the door. The girls looked at eachother and hiccuped and the same time and burst out laughing.

--with boys--

Lyserg walked as quickly as he could down the stairs back to the living room. It was scary in that room. All the girls were acting crazy. _So that's what girls do at sleepovers...scary._ Lyserg thought as he entered the living room to be greeted by louding cheering and horraying and the boys all dug into the pizza. When everyone had their fill, they turned to Lyserg so he could tell of his horrifying tale.

"I walked upstairs as quietly as I could. I heard the girls laughing coming from Tamao's room, so I knocked on the door. It went quiet after that, until I heard Anna say 'That lamp is sexy' or something like that." Jealously shown on Yoh's face. "Jealous Yoh?"

"NO! Why would I be jealous of a lamp!" Yoh silently made a mental note to break that lamp.

"Well come one what happened next!" Everyone else urdged on.

"I asked if I could come in. They said somethings, but they were too slurred for me to tell what they said. So I went in and they were sitting down around the pizza, except for Anna who seemed to be flirting with the lamp or something." You could see Yoh's face glow red with anger and jealousy. "Anna pointed and screamed something at me, but instead of attacking me, they all ducked under pillows and were screaming for...mercy I think. I grabbed the pizzas and as I left Pirika tried to stop me but she fell over and started screaming slurred things at me... and I came down here. That's what happened"

All the boys were staring at Lyserg in shock. That was not normal. But who cares, they got their pizza. ( just to fill you in, what lyserg said is what really happened, what the girls thing said is what the girls thought happened) Before they could do anything else, there was another scream and they all groaned. What now..?

--girls--

"There's a scary guy with a mask under the bed! And he's got a knife! He wants to molest us!"

"Ahhhhh! I'm too young to be raped!"

"Stay back! I've got a fiance you know?"

The girls were yelling at the man they 'saw' under Tam's bed. They were getting scared. They all screamed and ran out the door. They ran down the stairs to the living room.

"Ahh! Help us! There's a molester under the bed!" Anna cried as she clung to Yoh like a scared little girl.

"He's after us! He's after us! Kill him! Kill him!" Tam screamed holding onto Horo for dear life.

"KILL IT KILL IT! We're too young to getted raped and killed!" Piri yelled hugging Ren as if he could only save her. The guys just stood there, shocked. All the girls were crying because they were so scared.

"There's no one upstairs you three." Hao said while holding back laughter because of the look on Yoh's face. He looked like a tomatoe.

"YES THERE IS! WE SAW IT! I KNEW THAT LAMP WAS TOO SEXY TO BE GOOD!" Anna yelled clinging to Yoh.

"HE WANTS TO GET US RENNNY! KILL IT KILL IT! PLEASEEEE! I'll kiss you if you kill him." Piri added in a low seductive voice. Ren's face was as red as Yoh's, mabye worse.

"Get off my sister!" Horo yelled trying to attack Ren, but Tam held him and whispered something in his ear. It was his turn to turn red. Manta, Hao, and Lyserg were laughing so hard their faces were red too.

"We'll prove to you someone's there then!" Anna pulled Yoh up and started marching out of the living room, soon followed by Piri and Tam who were dragging Ren and Horo. They got to the room. The 6 boys gathered around the door with Anna, Piri, and Tam were at the otherside of the hall, too scared to go near the door. The boys sighed and went in, closing the door behind them. They just stood there for a while, looking around at the mess of a room, wondering what they did in here...

"Didn't they say it was under the bed?" Lyserg asked, pointing to the bed.

"I guess we better see what in the world they're talking about." Ren sighed getting closer to the bed. The girls opened the door a crack to peek inside. Yoh cautiously grabbed the bottom of the sheet covering under the bed, and liffted it up. A jack in the boxh sprang out and all the boys screamed.

"JACK! YOU CAME BACK FOR ME!" Tam yelled as she ran to the Jack in the box and started making out with it. The boys were disgusted, but Piri and Anna were rooting her on at the door.

"That is so disgusting! Inatimate objects can't love!" Ren practically yelled. Piri stepped forward.

"Then prove you're not an inatimate object and do me right here!" Piri yelled calmly (if thats possibly) while pointing to the floor in front of her. Ren didn't no what to do and Horo was glaring daggers at him. There was an awkward silence until...

"I got the camera Kitty!" Came Anna's yell from the door holding a camera.

"Good!" Piri said giving a thumbs up and turning back to Ren, who still didn't know what to do. Piri started taking off her shirt, but before she got too far Ren stopped her, completely red. Piri stuck her tongue out at him, but forgot about it 5 seconds later.

"I'm thirsty." "Yea me too." "Where's that soda?" The girls drank more of the soda they found before Hao took it away and read the label.

"99 alcohal...No wonder..." All the guys looked at the girls who were either 1) trying to jump out of the window so thy could fly, 2) putting on a pair of pants and yelling "I'm a cross dresser!", or 3) chasing a light into a wall when there isn't a light there. The boys sweatdropped. "They are going to have the worst hangovers in the morning..." The boys looked at each other and groaned.

Anna saw the lamp next to the cd player. "ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME! AFTER EVERYTHING WE'VE BEEN THROUGH! THAT'S IT! WE'RE THROUGH!" Anna yelled thowing the lamp to the ground where it broke into millions of pieces.

"NOOOO! KERMY I LOVE YOU1!" Tam yelled jumping at the broken lamp. Yoh was smiling that the lamp was broken and Hao was laughing at him. Piri gasped and everyone looked at her.

"MY CHEST IS FAT!" The boys tried to leave as fast as they could before getting wrapped into this conversation. They were free and ran downstairs to watch that movie again. They could hear the girls upstairs laughing for almost a solid hour. they finally went to bed when it was quiet upstairs as well.

---the next morning---

"YOH! GET UP HERE RIGHT NOW! I NEED YOU TO MAKE US SOME TEA!" The boys awoke to the girls yelling and groans, as they remembered last nights events. At least they weren't going to be bored today..."NOW!"

This is random I know. hope you laughed!

-Shi


End file.
